


Artwork:The Price of Eternity

by Encairion



Series: The Price of Eternity [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encairion/pseuds/Encairion
Summary: Artwork that has been gifted to me for The Price of Eternity series, and collected into one place for greater enjoyment.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: The Price of Eternity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121342
Comments: 44
Kudos: 32





	1. Fëanor and Fingolfin

Fingolfin thinking of Fëanor as he makes the decision to cross the Helcaraxë

Artist: [Kaprriss](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fkaprriss.deviantart.com%2Fgallery%2F&t=OGEyZGZmYzk2M2Y0MTRhM2E5ZmViODNkOTVkY2JjYzM2ODBhMzA0MSxPaDVrN0NVRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AFOCjBe8MWl4UkALVhP4MlA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fencairion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169124028317%2Fa-depiction-of-gil-galad-from-my-on-going-story&m=1)

Commisioned by [Spiced Wine](http://www.faerie-archive.com/viewuser.php?uid=3)


	2. Fëanor

A quote capturing the essence of Fëanor from _The Revolutionary and the Usurper_

Creator: [Nelly (Eileenelly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileenelly/pseuds/Nelly)


	3. Fingolfin

A collection of quotes united to capture Fingolfin's character in _The Revolutionary and the Usurper_

Creator: [Nelly (Eileenelly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileenelly/pseuds/Nelly)


	4. Gil-galad

Gil-galad

Artist: [Kaprriss](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fkaprriss.deviantart.com%2Fgallery%2F&t=OGEyZGZmYzk2M2Y0MTRhM2E5ZmViODNkOTVkY2JjYzM2ODBhMzA0MSxPaDVrN0NVRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AFOCjBe8MWl4UkALVhP4MlA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fencairion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169124028317%2Fa-depiction-of-gil-galad-from-my-on-going-story&m=1)

Commissioned by [Spiced Wine](http://www.faerie-archive.com/viewuser.php?uid=3)


	5. Caranthir, Curufin, and Elmírion

Caranthir watching Elmírion in the forge and remembering Curufin.

Artist: [EJDM](https://www.deviantart.com/ejdm)

Commissioned by [Spiced Wine](http://www.faerie-archive.com/viewuser.php?uid=3)


	6. Elmírion

Elmírion 

Artist: [EJDM](https://www.deviantart.com/ejdm)

Commissioned by [Spiced Wine](http://www.faerie-archive.com/viewuser.php?uid=3)


End file.
